After Everything
by cinderella9056
Summary: After Everything that had happened between Robin & Jason, Jason needed Robin's help in keeping Courtney alive by marrying him. What will Robin do? Will she agree to marry him? What will her family & his think about her coming home? How will Courtney & Carly react? What happened to Robin in France and can she forgive & forget?
1. Chapter 1

AFTER EVERYTHING

A disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this story takes place in 2003

CHAPTER ONE

Jason was told he couldn't marry Courtney by the Five Families and Associates but was not told why and Jason and Sonny who was with Jason said he would be marrying Courtney, he had promised to marry her and was going to. The Five Families and Associates didn't say anything to that, but they were not going to allow the wedding to take place, they couldn't allow it. Not with what was at stake, so they sent a message. Leticia, Michael's nanny was attacked and almost killed and the man who did it told Leticia to deliver a message to Jason and Sonny and if she did not do it she would die next time. She was not to let anyone else know what was in the message she was just to deliver the envelope to Jason and Sonny.

As far as everyone else was concerned, it was a random mugging and beating and for good measure he took her purse. She talked to the police and told them she was mugged and beat and never mentioned the letter or Jason and Sonny. She reported for work the next day and Sonny was surprised to see what Leticia looked like and she went to work because Carly was nearby. Pretty soon though Courtney showed up and Carly and Courtney left to go shopping for the wedding. Jason soon came over to discuss business and Leticia came downstairs and asked to speak to them about her mugging which puzzled them. Leticia told them about the man that 'mugged' her and the envelope which she gave to Sonny and she went back to work taking care of Michael. Sonny opened the letter and began to read out loud to Jason telling him what it said too.

"The Five Families and Associates told you to break up with Courtney this is a warning the next one will not be your nanny and we won't leave Courtney alive either. You meet the Five Families and Associates and we will explain what you two will be doing and where and what you two will be picking up. Call your pilot and tell him that the two of you meaning you Jason and you Sonny are heading out of town and to get the plane ready and then come to see us and I would suggest you hurry before we decide to take matters into our own hand and go after Courtney or Carly. These two women are expendable don't make us show you that. The Five Families and Associates."

"Those sons of bitches, what are we going to do Sonny?" Jason asked.

"I think we better listen to them or Courtney or Carly could end up dead. I just don't understand why they are doing this. Let me call the pilot and tell him to get the plane ready. Ready for where we don't know. We have to do this to keep Courtney and Carly alive." Sonny takes out his phone and calls his pilot and while Sonny's on the phone Jason tries to think of a way out of this without breaking up with Courtney.

Jason is mad that the Five Families and Associates are telling him what he can and cannot do. They are threatening his family and he does not understand why they don't want Courtney and him together.

Sonny gets off the phone and Jason and he head out to meet with the Five Families and Associates. Neither Sonny nor Jason understands why they are so dead set that the marriage of Jason Morgan and Courtney Matthews don't take place. Sonny calls the Five Families from the limo and tells them that he and Jason were on their way. They are told that the Five Families and Associates would be waiting for their arrival.

Jason and Sonny arrive and are disarmed and taken in to see the Five Families and Associates along with a Commission member there which shocks them. They bow before the Commission member. He is from Italy and is over the Five Families and Associates and everyone. They are above the law, no one can touch them.

"Sir, it is an honor to have you here, if there is anything Jason and I can do for you please let us know."

"Yes, there is, please explain to me why you have disregarded the Five Families and Associates and their position. You, Mr. Morgan can you explain to me why you are still engaged to Ms. Matthews? The order was not optional. The Commission has discussed this and you now have a choice you can tell Ms. Matthews that you will not marry her or I give the order right now and I have her killed, your choice? She lives without you or you keep her in your life and she dies. This is not just the Five Families and the Associates who are telling you this, now your choice. Her dead or alive? I have a sniper on her and Mrs. Corinthos. Do I order her death or are you going to break up with her and marry someone of my choosing? Tick tock Mr. Morgan."

"I will break up with her and marry someone of your choosing." Jason said, he couldn't let Courtney die because of him.

"Very good Mr. Morgan. I will call the hit man and tell him not to kill her today, but understand this if she ever finds out that breaking up with her was not your choice she dies, if you ever go around her romantically ever again she dies and I will have Carly Corinthos killed too."

"Who am I supposed to marry?"

"You caught that, very good, you and Sonny here are going to Paris and you are going to convince Robin Soltini Scorpio to marry you or we will kill Mr. Corinthos's family and yours Mr. Morgan which includes the Quartermaine's all of them dead in one day. Think about that while trying to talk Robin Scorpio into marrying you and you better be able to talk her into it. You come back without her and everyone dies in your families' so I would make sure to bring her back and that you marry her. Oh and one more thing actually a couple, you treat Ms. Scorpio with respect, forgiveness and faithfulness. You cheat on her Courtney, Carly, and young Michael dies that's a promise. Now I would put Robin first since she will also be saving your life Mr. Morgan and yours too Mr. Corinthos because I will kill you and your families if you come back without her. One more thing you put Ms. Scorpio first no matter what she is your first priority and you better make her happy. No letting Mrs. Corinthos insulting her like you did when you were together. You treat Ms. Scorpio right or you die, and so does everyone else. Good luck gentlemen. You may now leave to go get Ms. Scorpio. Make sure that you bring her home and let her plan the wedding of her dreams. Make her happy or I will be unhappy. Leave."

Jason and Sonny walk out and get in their limo and heads to the airstrip where they board a plane for Paris, France with the intent of Jason bringing Robin home to get married. To save Courtney, Carly, Michael, all the Quartermaine's, Mike, Sonny and him to do that he had to marry Robin, the woman that had betrayed him. He didn't know what to think and neither did Sonny. They didn't understand what was going on and why the Commission, the Five Families and the Associates wanted him to marry Robin, maybe she knew. Robin was his past and he thought they were over and now all of a sudden he had to marry her and he didn't understand why and it was driving him up the wall not knowing. Soon though he would know he hoped. He hoped that Robin knew why.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

AFTER EVERYTHING

A disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: this takes place in early 2003

CHAPTER TWO

About Ten Hours Later

They land in Paris and Sonny and Jason get into a limo that was waiting for them. They heard the phone ring and one of Sonny's men told them where Robin Scorpio lived and that the limo would take them to Ms. Scorpio's residence and if she wasn't there, they would be taken to her work or vice versa whichever they wanted. Sonny decided to go to her residence as it was after five in the afternoon Paris time, there was no answer at her house so they told the driver to take them to Ms. Scorpio's work. The driver took them to an office building and they wondered why they were there and not at a hospital. He asked the driver if he was sure if he got the address right and he said yes. They would soon find out that what they thought they knew about Robin wasn't who she was anymore.

Sonny and Jason got out and walked up to the building and tried the door handle and found it locked so they knocked on the door and the night guard came up and opened the door and he was told that they were there to talk to Robin Scorpio.

"Are you a patient of hers?"

"We hope to be." Sonny said.

"Alright, her office is on the third floor number 318, take that elevator to the third floor and turn right and you will find 318 about half way down."

"Thank you." Jason said and headed for the elevator. They ride to the third floor and take a right and find 318 and the door is open.

"I'm sorry I'm running late. Please have a seat and I will be with you in a minute." Robin said not knowing it wasn't who she was expecting, but instead it was Jason and Sonny. Jason and Sonny look at each other and sit down.

Pretty soon a woman comes in and asks "Where is Ms. Scorpio?"

"Running late she told us to have a seat and she would be with us in a minute." Sonny said.

"Oh, I like your accent. Hi I'm Marlene and who are you handsome men?" She said flirting with them.

"I'm Sonny and this is Jason." Sonny said.

"Well when we are done here, would you like to go out for some coffee, tea or me?"

"Marlene, we have talked about this behavior, and Jason and Sonny say I am shocked to see you two here is an understatement. What are you two doing here? Hang on. Marlene do you think your behavior toward Sonny and Jason was appropriate?"

"How am I going to get laid if I don't come on to men?"

Jason and Sonny look shocked at her candor and they look at Robin and she doesn't look shocked at all. "Try going to an appropriate place for that kind of behavior and it is not in your therapist waiting room."

"Therapist?" Jason asks.

"Yes, handsome. Ms. Scorpio is my sex therapist. She is graduating tomorrow and then it will be Dr. Scorpio."

"You wanted to be a doctor, a medical doctor. So why are you a therapist, a sex therapist at that?" Sonny asked, confused.

"Sonny sometimes plans change and mine did. Now if you want to see me, you will have to wait until I am done talking to Marlene."

"Do you have any more clients after Marlene?"

"No, she is my last client for today. Marlene, come in here." Marlene walks in and an hour of Jason and Sonny sitting in the waiting room while Marlene and Robin talk and they both wonder how she became a sex therapist of all things.

Marlene walks out and she says to them "Go ahead and go in she told me to tell you if you were still here." She walks out of the office. Jason and Sonny walk into her office and see awards on the wall a lot of awards and certificates about sex therapy and other therapy certificates and they both wonder what happened to her being a doctor.

"What happened to you being a doctor? A medical doctor?" Jason asked.

"Moreno happened."

"What do you mean Moreno happened?" Sonny and Jason looked at each other and are confused as to why that would have to do with Moreno.

"Moreno thinking that you still at least cared about me sent men here after me and when you both refused to take a call that had to do with me in January 1999 and told them not to call again Moreno got mad and had his men rape me."

"What? Rape you?" Jason said, shocked. She had been raped because of him and Sonny not taking a call, she must hate us.

"What the hell?" Sonny was ready to explode, Moreno is lucky he is dead.

"Yes, Moreno had me raped and then taken to the nearest hospital and dropped off and then they shot me before taking off. They didn't have the greatest aim and someone found me immediately since they heard the shot and went over to investigate what the sound was. I went through extensive therapy and when I was done, I understood a lot, but my scholarship was canceled and I decided to go to a community college and get my degree to be a therapist and I was given the opportunity to study under a geisha and kaldam which is equivalent to a call girl in the U.S. they told me all kinds of things and I learned how not to be afraid of the opposite sex which I was after my rape. I'm okay now. Now I told you what happened to me, now you want to tell me why you are here. I'm sure it's not to see me graduate tomorrow and become a psychiatrist."

"I'm sorry doesn't even begin to tell you how sorry I am. It is Sonny and my fault that that happened to you and I don't have words to tell you how sorry I really am, that should never have happened to you, I'm sorry."

"Thanks, now why are you here last I heard you and Courtney was going to be planning your wedding according to Brenda." Robin asked. She still was reeling from being told about Courtney and Jason marrying her. He must love her a hell of a lot to marry her. He had never loved her that much.

"I won't lie to you about why I'm here I was told by the Five Families and Associates that I was not to marry Courtney. When I refused the Five Families had Leticia beaten up and a message sent to Sonny and me. If I didn't do what they told me to do Courtney would be killed. They told us that she and Carly were expendable. We then went to see the Five Families and Associates and what we didn't expect was a Commission member being there and he told Sonny and I thought they would kill Courtney, Carly and Michael if I didn't bring you back to Port Charles with me and marry you. Do you have any idea why they want me to marry you?"

"Yes, the will that's why you are here, in Duke's will there is a provision that the first and second in command would have to be family men or I take over the organization or if they weren't family men they had to marry me if I would agree to marry him. In other words you would have to marry me to continue with the organization. What don't you like that idea?"

"I want you to marry me, Robin. I want you to be my wife. I don't want Courtney, Carly and Michael to die."

"So now you choose me, how nice. You should have chosen me four years ago instead of choosing Carly, she won boy did she win. She won you and then Sonny. Tell me is she really that good in bed?"

"Robin, I didn't choose Carly, I chose Michael."

"Carly came with that choice and she won by you choosing Michael. Now you want me to help you, why should I?"

"I will die and so will Sonny and his family will also die."

"So why should I care?" Robin asked shocking them.

"I don't know all I know is if you don't marry me we will all die." Jason said.

"If I marry you we will live in Port Charles?" Robin asked.

"Yes." Jason answered her wondering if she would do it.

"And what about the fact you never wanted to see my face again, how would our marriage work with that and who will you be seeing Courtney or someone else cheating on me?"

"No I will be faithful to you I promise."

"You promised a lot of things to me before and none of the promises you kept, not one promise did you keep so why should I believe you?"

"I don't know but I can swear to you I won't be breaking any promises to you, I promise to always be on your side as I hope you will be on mine."

"Here is what I want Carly is not to say horrible things to me, reminding me of your affair when we were together the first time or my HIV status or any of the other things that she would say to me. I will not take her shit she will get a busted nose or a black eye if she does because I will hit her so you better keep her in line. Next I will be decorating wherever we live and Carly is not to touch it, it is going to be my home and I want to decorate it. Next I will not give up my job and I will be either needing office space somewhere or if Alan will hire me I'll work at the hospital. I have been told I can safely have a child and I am scheduled for AI here, but I will switch it to General Hospital and you can be the donor if you want the child I am going to have to be the both of ours. This is non-negotiable I want to have a baby."

"I want the child to be mine too. I will not let Carly get away with insulting you or throwing anything in your face again."

Robin thinks about this for a minute and knows she has to do this. "I guess I will do this, but you have to try being nice to my family, which is going to flip when they find out I am marrying you. Oh well, they won't be happy, but they will get over it. Tonight we are celebrating the fact that tomorrow I will get my final degree which makes me a psychiatrist and have a doctor's title. So why don't you join us and tell my family and friends that we are getting married, but not why, I don't want the whole town of Port Charles knowing, we will talk to Mac, Aiden, Ryan and my mom privately."

"Your Mom? Who is Aiden and Ryan?"

"My mom is alive and Aiden Devane is my cousin and Ryan Lavery is my brother, he is Duke's son from a previous marriage but according to Ryan and me we are just brother and sister."

"Okay who is going to be at this party?"

"The Quartermaine's, Jax, and Nikolas flew everyone except you two from Port Charles here, all my friends came to see my graduate and get my degree."

"Do we have to go to this?"

"Yes, so let's go and shock everyone with news of our engagement."

"May I make a suggestion first?" Sonny asked having stayed out of the conversation between Jason and Robin.

"Yes."

"Do you know a really good jewelry store that is open now?"

"Yes."

"Let's go get you an engagement ring so you can show your family and friends that you are engaged to Jason. If you show up without a ring they may get suspicious."

"Okay, we'll stop there on the way."

"Thanks for thinking of that Sonny." Jason said.

"Okay, did you take a car here or what?"

"Limo."

"Okay I will take my car home and from there we will go to the jewelry store. The best jewelry store in the city is close to my home."

"Okay that will work. I will ride with you if that is okay?"

"Sure Jason. Now let's go. We have a couple stops to make first before the party."

The three of them walk out and Jason and Robin get in her porsche. He looks at her and she tells him "It was a graduation gift from Jax, Nik and the Quartermaine's when I graduated college, they all chipped in and got this for me for a graduation gift, that way I couldn't say no to it."

The limo follows Robin's car to her house where she takes a quick shower and changes for the party and they drop off her car and Robin and Jason climb into the limo. They head to the jewelry store. Robin gives directions to it. They climb out when they get to the store and go inside to pick out an engagement ring and two wedding rings, one for her and one for him.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	3. Chapter 3

AFTER EVERYTHING

A disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: this takes place in 2003

CHAPTER THREE

The three of them walk into the jewelry store looking for an engagement ring and wedding rings a sales lady walks over to them and says "Hi Robin, what can I help you with?"

"We are looking for an engagement ring with his and her matching wedding rings. This is my fiancé Jason and our friend Sonny."

"Yes, and I want Robin to have the best."

"What's the price range?" The sales lady asked Jason.

"There is none, whatever she wants, she gets." Jason said. "They are going to be worn for a long time."

"I know just the rings, but they are pricy. Come this way and I will show you and I know Robin loves this engagement ring and wedding bands because when Aiden and Brenda was choosing rings Robin and Brenda were both trying on rings and Robin kept coming back to this ring as what she would choose."

"No, Harriett those are the most expensive rings in the store."

"Robin, I can afford them and if they are your favorite that is what I want. I want you to have what you like and it sounds like these are what you like so please show me the rings."

"Robin?" Harriett asks not willing to go against her friend even for a commission like this.

"Okay, show him the rings, then we will look at more practical rings that isn't so much."

"Okay, Sir this way. This ring is our most expensive set like I said and our most beautiful. It's not a traditional diamond, but as you can see it is an emerald with diamonds all the way around it." Harriett hands Jason the ring.

"It is beautiful. What do the wedding bands look like?"

"This here is the woman's wedding band all encased in emeralds and diamonds. The man's is all encased in diamonds. These are the finest diamonds and emeralds that money can buy which is why they are so expensive." Harriett said. "If you want them, I can give them to you at my price since it's for Robin."

"Does that cut your commission?"

"Yes. Robin deserves the best. She got me this job. I was living on the streets and she cared that my little girl had no shoes. She bought her a pair of shoes and she let me stay with her until I found a place that I could afford after she got me this job. My little girl and I have an apartment and we are not begging for food anymore or anything else. She saved my life and my daughter's. So I will use my employee discount if you are interested in these rings."

"Robin, come here please."

Robin walks over knowing he was going to get these rings without the discount. "Harriett you will not use your employee discount. If Jason decides to buy these it will be at full price, he can afford it and you cannot afford to lose your commission especially since you are saving money to take your daughter on her first trip. You deserve your commission and I will not let you use your employee discount."

Jason said, knowing that Robin was right, he would never allow this woman to lose her commission. "What size is the men's ring and will the engagement and wedding ring be in Robin's size?"

"The men's ring is a 10 and yes the engagement and wedding band are a 6 which is Robin's size."

"Well I wear a 10. May I see if it will fit?"

"Of course sir." Harriett takes the ring and hands it to Jason.

He tries it on and it fits. "Robin try the rings on so I can see that they fit. Robin tries the rings on and they fit just like Harriett said. She takes them off and hands them back to Harriett.

Jason tells Harriett "I'll take them."

"I haven't told you how much they cost." Harriett says shocked.

"I don't care, if these are the ones Robin likes then these are the rings I want for her."

"Harriett just ring him up and tell him how much they cost with no discount."

"Alright Robin." Harriett rings him up and reads off the total and he never even bats an eyelash.

He takes out his visa card and pays for them. He then takes the engagement ring and walks over to Robin and gets down on his knee. Robin smiles, she never thought she would see Jason on bended knee. "Robin, will you marry me?"

"Yes, I will." Jason slips the ring on her left hand finger. He then stands up and gently kisses her. She asks him, "Is that the best you can do?" Harriett and Sonny laugh and Jason looks shocked. "Hell, no." He takes her face in his hands and kisses the daylights out of her and only pulls back when breathing becomes a problem.

"That's better." Robin said and leans in and says "Do you intend that this marriage be in name only or are we going to be having sex?"

"I wanted you to have time to adjust before I brought up that subject. I want you, I always have."

"Jason, I'm not shy anymore in the bedroom or timid. I am a sex therapist now and I'm not shy about telling you what I want. I don't want to spend my wedding night alone or not making love. This marriage is permanent and I don't want to spend my nights alone. I enjoy sex and intend to have it as much as we want. One more thing I just thought of I will not spend my nights alone while you are helping someone with anything. I expect you to be there with me. I will not be alone in our bed night after night like I did when you were at Carly's. I want my husband in bed with me not somewhere else. I realize with the business you are in that sometimes you have to be out at night it just better never be at a woman's house helping her through her latest crisis."

"I will be in bed with you not somewhere else unless it's business. Not at any other woman's house or anything else I will be your husband and I will remain faithful and be with you and only you."

"Good, now let's go. My family will be waiting and I'd like to shock them with what I'm doing and your family too. When I say family I mean the Quartermaine's."

"Okay, let's go." Jason and Robin walk over to where Sonny was talking to Harriett. "Sorry to interrupt but we need to head to the party."

"Okay." "I'll be there as soon as I get off work."

"Okay." Robin said.

"Bye see you soon."

The three of them walk out the door and get in the limo and inside Harriett smiles. "Brandon is in for a shock. Couldn't happen to a nicer person." Harriett hated Brandon and so did Robin.

Robin gives the driver directions and soon they were at the hotel that the party was at. "Here we go." Robin said.

"If you try to leave my side, I will kill you. We are in this together, which means you and I face them together. Hands held together no matter what they say."

"Okay. I won't leave you." Seeing she is quite serious about him staying by her side. They get out of the limo and walk into the hotel and when her family sees her they smile until they realize who is with her.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	4. Chapter 4

AFTER EVERYTHING

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: this takes place in 2003

CHAPTER FOUR

They get out of the limo and walk into the hotel and when her family sees her they smile until they realize who is with her.

Anna reaches her first with everyone else following. "Luv, what is he doing here with you?"

"Mother, he has a name and it is Jason and I will explain in a minute what he is doing here with me. Follow me." She tugs on Jason's hand and he follows her as she went up toward the stage and she tells the band who are friends of hers that she needed to make an announcement. They quit playing music and Jason follows her up on stage, he figured out what she was going to do.

"Listen up Robin has an announcement to make." Everyone quits talking and looks up on stage and there is a lot of shocked people when they see Jason with Robin.

"First I want to thank you all for coming to my party and I am not going to give a speech about becoming a psychiatrist that's for tomorrow at the ceremony. So for those of you who expect a speech this is not it. A lot of you know who this is for those of you who don't this is Jason Morgan, my fiancé. That's right I said fiancé and those of you who are happy for us thank you. Those of you who are not happy for us well get happy because I am marrying him in Port Charles. We will be living in Port Charles. I want everyone to be happy for us but if you can't be happy then oh well I am still marrying him so get happy like I said because if you can't be happy for us, we don't need you in our lives. That's my announcement so enjoy yourselves and thank you for having this party for me." She hands the microphone back to Marianna and Robin and Jason walk off the stage.

Alan and Monica are the first to reach them and they hug Robin and Jason hugs his mother and shakes hands with Alan. "Congratulation, Robin and Jason. Robin do you want a job working at GH? You graduated top of your class and with all your other awards I see no problem with getting you a job at GH."

"Yes, I do thank you Alan. I have always wanted to work at GH."

"We'll take care of the paperwork when we get to Port Charles. I am so happy for the two of you. How did this come about?"

"Oh, Jason showed up and said he wanted to marry me and I have always loved Jason so I said yes and we went and got rings and came here to announce our engagement."

"That is great if you need anything let us know. How soon is the wedding?"

"I'd like for Robin and me to get married within six weeks." Jason said and Robin knew from Duke's will that was how long he had to marry.

"Yes, we don't want to wait. We have a lot to do when we get to Port Charles."

"When are you returning to Port Charles?"

"After the ceremony tomorrow. I figure that my place can be packed up by friends of mine and I would only take the necessary things with me on the plane."

"We do have some room, there is very little luggage in the plane so we can fit quite a bit of your stuff in it."

"That's great. I can pack some of it up tonight and tomorrow before the ceremony."

"I'll help you and I am sure Sonny will too."

"Robin, where are you guys getting married at?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Well your parents got married in the Quartermaine gardens and we would love it if you would get married there too."

Robin looks at Jason and nods.

"Thank you, we would love to get married there."

"Good."

"Here comes my family. Thank you Alan and Monica so much you gave me a job and a place to hold our wedding."

"You're welcome my dear." They walk off as her family and Sonny comes up to them.

"Are you nuts? You have to be to marry him." Anna begins. "He hurt you badly."

"Before anyone else says anything. I meant what I said you can accept him and come to the wedding that is going to be taking place in a few weeks. We are not waiting to get married. Alan and Monica offered to let us use the Quartermaine gardens and we have accepted. We are getting married and nothing you say will change my mind so save it. You can come and be happy for me or you can stay away but I am marrying Jason. So what's it going to be? Are you going to support us and be at our wedding or not?"

"We are not happy about this but we will support you and whatever help you need to plan your wedding we will do, just let us know." Anna says speaking for all of them.

"Can anyone join this conversation? What is going on? Why are they here?" Mac asked he was running late.

"Oh you missed my announcement I am marrying Jason in Port Charles in a few weeks and if you can't accept this then you won't be at my wedding is what I told everyone."

"You are marrying him? After all he did you are marrying him?"

"Yes, I am and I would like you to give me away but if you don't at least support me in this I will find someone else to walk me down the aisle which I don't want to do but I will."

"Mac, I know I hurt her in the past by what I did and I have learned from losing her. I didn't mean to treat her so bad and I did. I won't treat her that way again. I promised her she will come first and I will remain faithful to her. I don't want to be the cause of her losing you. I will be marrying her in a few weeks and you should be who walks her down the aisle."

"You surprise me Jason before you would have let her fight by herself and you didn't so I am going to give you a chance and I will walk her down the aisle."

"Now show us the ring." Maxie said and so she sticks out her hand and Brenda almost swallows her tongue.

"Aiden that is the most expensive ring that the jewelry store where Harriett works has. Did you get the wedding bands for him and her too?"

"Yes, he did."

"Brenda, Robin loves those rings and she deserves the best." Jason said and Robin turns and kisses him and he responds and kisses her passionately. They finally break apart and the ones who knows Jason is surprised that he is smiling. He never smiles anymore they knew.

Everyone came up to them congratulating them and the Port Charles crew were happy for them for the most part especially after talking to Robin and Jason who actually said more than two words. Emily and Nikolas invited them out to dinner when they all got home to Port Charles and by the end of the night several of the guest were going to come help Robin pack the next day and Nik, the Quartermaine's and even Jax offered the use of his plane to take some of Robin's things back to Port Charles and Jax said he would fly back to Paris if all her stuff didn't fit in the four planes. Sonny's has no luggage and the other planes they decided to put all the luggage that everyone brought in one of the planes that way the luggage compartment in three planes would be empty and Robin could put her stuff in them. The party winded down about one and Jason, Sonny and Robin started heading out when Brandon came in having heard that Robin was engaged, several members of her family came to stand behind them and Aiden stood in front of him. They told him to leave and he said "She's mine."

"Like hell I am. I have told you time and again to leave me the hell alone that I am not interested in you and never will be."

"YOU ARE MINE! You come here or I will get mad." Brandon said making a grab for her which makes Robin mad and she steps in front of Aiden and scissor kicks him sending him flying. She goes over to where he landed and says, "I am not yours nor have I ever been yours. Stay the hell away from me or I will make you cry like a little girl." Robin walks to where a shocked Jason and Sonny is and the three of them leave for Robin's where they would be staying.

Please let me know what you think of this chapter or story in a review!


End file.
